CRANISSAA!
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Justin is busy admiring himself as always until he gets an unexpected visit from a psychotic red-head. For reasons unknown, what does she have to do with our handsome Hawaiian? Inspired by a part from the Disney show, "Liv & Maddie". BTW, a 'certain' red-head is random in this. Happy Thanksgiving everybody!


**"CRANISSAA!"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series, nor do I own anything associated with the show Liv & Maddie. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch, and Tom McGillis. Liv & Maddie and it's characters are owned by Disney. I was inspired by a part in the episode where Parker ends up getting tackled by one of his friends while yelling out "Cranissaa!" like an idiot. I'd figured I'd do it on two Total Drama characters. Who are they? You're about to find out.**

* * *

><p>It felt like another sweet day down at Camp Wawanakwa. The sun was shining across the entire island with a glorious light, which would explain why one of the campers was causing the light of the sun to shine brighter.<p>

And it's all coming from Justin's shining teeth. He looked at himself with such vain and arrogance, that he hardly forgot what was going on in the competition that he was in. He was surrounded inside a reality show called Total Drama Island, where 22 teens had to endure such hell caused by a handsome, yet sadistic host.

But what Justin wanted more in life was to admire himself in his full-body mirror. The rest of the girls fell in love with him, which was exactly why the male model decided not to care about loving him as much as he loved himself.

"Mmm mmm mmm," Justin said to himself, "You look mighty tasty. I bet you like a taste of this hot tasty beef."

Just to impress the girls watching him (which only happened to be Katie and Sadie), Justin flexed for them, which both sent the BFFFLs to faint to the ground. The Hawaiian looked at them with such interest at first, but he went back to looking at himself more.

"Heh, they always keep coming back for more." Justin smirked.

But just as he was about to flex more, a voice shouted from out of nowhere:

_"CRANISSAA!"_

And then suddenly, the red-headed maniac known as Izzy, barged in and speared Justin from behind, forcing his head right in the body mirror.

The hard impact forced the glass to shatter all around Justin's gorgeous face. Just to add insult to the injury, Justin found a shard of glass stuck all around his smooth forehead, which forced him to scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Justin screamed, "IZZY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"There is no Izzy, only Zuul!" Izzy spoke down on him, "And I have invented the next best martial art ever! I call it CRANISSAA, short for **C**ode **R**ed **N**inja **S**uper **S**neak **A**ttack **A**ssaults! It will infect the world like the black plague and will cause people to submit to the evil Taco Aliens, which I will defeat with my newfound fighting style!"

"Forget about that stupid crap!" Justin cried out as the blood began pouring down on his face, "Call me a damn doctor!"

"Oh, boulderbagels!" Izzy shouted, "No one shall silence Zuul, the evil taco killer! I must act fast! Until then, AWAAAAAAAAY!"

And then, just like a superhero, Izzy flew away through the door, which left the bloodied male model alone to cry in such pain.

"Can someone help me out?" Justin shouted for help. "I think my eyesockets are bleeding, along with my eyeballs!"

Suddenly, the bitchy Queen Bee known as Heather started walking by. Looking at a bleeding Justin with such disgust, the Queen Bee decided not to even bother helping him up. But then again, who'd wanna help him up anyway?

"Ugggh, what a baby..." Heather muttered as she walked past him.

Apparently, everyone would agree that they were better off leaving Justin alone to cry out in pain. And it was all thanks to Izzy.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it was a bit random from Izzy, but you had to expect a Total Drama story where Izzy goes apes**t every chance she gets. I do feel sorry for Justin though. It's gonna take him a decade to fix his face the way that it is. Oh well, it happens.<strong>

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome. And one more thing, Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
